Yeah, Still Good
by A Bean
Summary: This is our family. It's little and it's broken, but still good. Maybe a little crazy... but still good.
1. Video 1

_File: Marcus Kane_

 _Name: Marcus Robert Kane_

 _Age: Thirty Nine_

 _Height: 5' 11"_

 _Status: Discharged from hospital, currently going through physical therapy and suspended from work until further notice._

* * *

Hi there, I'm Marcus Kane and I run a private detective agency.

It's in New Orleans, Louisiana. I don't get much work, actually. It's complicated. Now I'm retired and live with my family.

About a year ago I was suspended from working with the local police station as Head Detective when I got into an accident and screwed up my leg big time. It shattered in three places- my left leg- and now it's finally healed and here I am. I didn't go back to the police station because I knew they'd probably put me behind a desk because of my cane.

I call it Kane, appropriately. I can't walk without it. And the rest of the station will tell me that I can't do my job properly because of Kane, so I just didn't bother going back. And yeah, I have to go to physical therapy twice a week, Monday and Saturday, to make sure it gets better.

So here is my story of how I moved here and found everything I'd ever need again. I've got a perfect family now, even if they're not from perfect backgrounds.

Before, I was a loner and hated the world because of my leg. But that's changed. A lot of things changed since I moved here.


	2. Video 2

_File: Thelonius Jaha_

 _Name: Thelonius Saladin Jaha_

 _Age: Forty Two_

 _Height: 6' 1"_

 _Status: Unknown._

 _Known Information: Runs a shop on 435 Light Street as a music publisher. Suspected front for crime, more information needed._

* * *

I feel like I should start with saying that whatever the hell Marky here says, it's probably not true.

 _(Offscreen: "Don't call me Marky!")_

I'll call you whatever I want. After all, you have no objection to her calling you that, do you? No, I didn't think so.

I run a little music shop in the backstreets of the backstreets. Marky here was a little more than wary when he stepped into my shop with his client. However, they assured him that they new me very well. Which they did. They're one of my favorite customers.

 _(Offscreen: "She's not a favorite like that!")_

No, of course not, Marcus. The client and I never got down like that. I have a woman already. Her name is ALIE, which stands for something but she won't ever tell me. Hardly could be confused with _-the video footage here is cut out-._

Anyway, yeah, they knew me, I knew her, blah blah. My point is...

What is my point? Why are you interviewing me again? Oh, right. I'm part of the Family because of her, right?

Wait, you're publishing this? Marky!

 _(Thelonius gets up and knocks over the camera. Muffled sounds can be heard, then all is silent. The door slams shut. End scene.)_


	3. Video 3

_File: Bellamy Blake_

 _Name: Bellamy ? Blake_

 _Age: 20_

 _Height: 5' 10"_

 _Status: Struggling job as a policeman. No affiliation with Marcus R. Kane._

* * *

Oh, um, Mr. Kane? You didn't- you didn't say there would be a camera... Uh... Could- could we turn it off?

 _(Offscreen: "No, that's the whole point of this. And I've told you to call me Marcus.")_

Oh. Right, sorry. I just... cameras make me uncomfortable. Sorry, uh, about that. You know, with the situation and all.

 _(Offscreen: "Stop staring at the camera, Bellamy.")_

Right, right. Sorry, Mr. Kane.

 _(Offscreen: *exasperated sigh* "Just get on with it, Bell.")_

Sorry, Tavi. Calm down.

(...)

(...)

(...)

 _(Offscreen: "Bellamy?")_

Hey, Tavi?

 _(Offscreen: "What?")_

Will you go first?

 _(Offscreen: "No, Bellamy. You're the older sibling. Octavia will go next.")_

What do I talk about?

 _(Offscreen: "Jesus f- Okay, Octavia, you go in. Bellamy obviously is not capable of doing this.")_


	4. Video 4

_File: Octavia Blake_

 _Name: Octavia Aurora Blake_

 _Age: Sixteen_

 _Height: 5' 5"_

 _Status: Currently fighting and living with her brother. Does not go to school. Looking for work. Maybe I'll hire her as an assistant. Or an assassin._

* * *

Okay, since my idiot brother won't say anything, I will. My name is Octavia Blake and I murdered a man when I was four years old.

Bellamy was eight. He was still in school. My aunt took care of me and my uncle took care of Bellamy. They were divorced and my uncle won the money in court. Obviously, Bellamy was totally living it up.

 _(Offscreen: "I was not!")_

Sure, Bell. At least you got a room. I was kept in a closet, whose latch couldn't be undone from the inside. My mom died while giving birth to me and so Bell got my awesome uncle and I got my alcoholic aunt who was sleeping with someone new every night. I was lucky to get food and I had to sneak out to get water. When I was three and a half I found a screwdriver and made it work.

Often after having her 'slumber parties', my aunt would pass out and not wake until late afternoon. When she did wake up, she'd take a shower, hopefully remember to give me food in my closet, and leave again for the bar, bring home a man-

 _(Offscreen: "And sometimes a woman.")_

Yes, thank you Bell. And sometimes a woman. When I was old enough to figure out the screwdriver I'd get out of the closet when she wasn't home and practice walking and running. It was fun.

When I was four and had just celebrated my birthday with half a leftover sausage from my aunt, I snuck out after she'd passed out to get some water, my trusty screwdriver in hand.

Then, whoever it was my aunt had brought home that night- Mr. Kane, are you okay?

 _(Offscreen: *muffled sobs*)_

Hey, Bell, ask him what's wrong.

 _(Offscreen: "Hey, Mr. Kane? Are you okay?")_

 _(Offscreen: "Yes, Bellamy, I'm okay. This story... just gets me right in the heart every time. Continue, Tavi, please.")_

Uh, okay. Anyway, he snuck up on me and I whirled around and he impaled himself on my screwdriver.

Oddly enough, Mr. Kane here was the one to work on my case. My aunt was brought in for questioning. So was I, actually, but I really couldn't say anything because I was totally playing the innocent child card. Mr. Kane called off the case until he got new leads and then happened to come to my aunt's house one day while she was repeatedly banging my head against the wall and then threw me in the closet. She was arrested and I was put into a foster home, where Mr. Kane made sure I was doing okay.

I wasn't.

I hated the rules. I was a rebel and didn't make any friends. For three years I stayed in around forty-ish foster homes. Finally, Mr. Kane-

 _(Offscreen: "You know, you don't have to call me that. I've told both of you not to.")_

 _(Offscreen: "Well, Mr. Kane, I don't think we have any other name to call you that's not Marcus, so you're stuck with Mr. Kane.")_

You tell him, Bell. Anyway, Mr. Kane came and adopted me personally and sent me to live with Bellamy and my uncle by the time I was seven. I don't know why that wasn't the first option-

 _(Offscreen: "Because your aunt had signed the papers that you were not to go to your uncle, and it took me three years to override that.")_

Alrighty then. My uncle, I found out, was sort of like the Professor in the _Chronicals of Narnia_ \- you know, he doesn't show his face until the end of the movie and then he's actually really nice. Yeah, that's my uncle. And he came complete with strict nanny, too.

Bellamy moved out when he was eighteen and left me there. Last year my uncle died of old age and so now I'm living with Mr. Kane in his apartment until I can get a job and my own house.

So there you go. That's me, Octavia Blake. I'm part of the Family.


	5. Video 5

_File: Bellamy Blake_

 _Name: Bellamy ? Blake_

 _Age: Twenty_

 _Height: 5' 10"_

 _Status: Finally ready to talk. Hopefully._

* * *

Um, okay.

I think that the camera's off, right? Okay, so, what my sister told you earlier is, uh, basically what happened.

 _(Offscreen: "No, Bellamy, talk about your side of the story.")_

My side of what? Uh, my uncle was pretty chill. He didn't really ever talk to me, but the nanny there- she hated me. Gave me vegetables instead of meat for about two years. Only after I complained to my uncle did she give me both.

It was pretty bad. I've never even had an experience like O's, either. The first time I killed someone was on the force in self-defense.

Oh, and my uncle had a dog. Named Pink. Pink was very special. We got along, Pink and I. Apparently the dog was my aunt's and she named him Pink and so in court my uncle got him.

Might I also add that Pink saved my life more than once. He saved me from drowning once. And another time fought off a snake before it could bite me. Pink was awesome.

 _(Offscreen: "You have a really boring story, Bell.")_

Yeah, well, it's not my fault that nothing exciting ever happened to me. I didn't murder a man at four years old.

 _(Offscreen: "Right. At four years old you were happy with your mom.")_

O, she's your mom too.

 _(Offscreen: "Yeah, well, I never knew her. So she's your mom.")_

Anyway, my life is not exciting. But since O is part of the Family, that means I am, too. And I wouldn't change that for anything.

 _(B. Blake gets up and walks away.)_


	6. Video 6

_File: Clarke Griffin_

 _Name: Clarke Abigail Griffin_

 _Age: Twenty Two_

 _Height: "Why the hell do you need my height this is an interview not a fucking jail record."_

 _Status: Very very spalty. (Salty+spicy) More so than her mother, I'd say._

(Off file: "Don't say shit about my mother.")

* * *

Why am I here again?

 _(Offscreen: "Clarke, I know you don't like him but please give your story.")_

Alright. My name is Clarke. I hate my mom's new boyfriend. I'm part of their Family. End of story.

 _(Offscreen: "Clarke, seriously!")_

Ugh, fine. Marcus Kane is my mother's new boyfriend. I don't like him. My mom does. She gets exasperated when I disappear from life for a few days. I like doing it because it's fun. Can I go now?

 _(Offscreen: "But why do you hate him, Clarke?")_

Because you think he can be Dad. Well, surprise- he's not. You were _soooo_ quick to find him after Dad died.

 _(C. Griffin turns to camera directly)_

And yeah, whoever's out there watching this, I might seem like a terrible child. But I'm not. I love mother very much and just want the best for her. Who is not Marcus Fucking Kane.

 _(Offscreen: "Clarke!")_

I'm just sayin', mom. I'm leaving now. Bye.

 _(C. Griffin turns off camera)_


	7. Video 7

_File: Raven Reyes_

 _Name: Raven 'Badass' Reyes_

 _Age: "I'm not telling you, pretty boy. Who knows what ages you're into."_

 _Height: "Why is this relevant?"_

 _Status: Possibly even more spalty than Clarke. She wouldn't even give me her middle name._

 _I think I like this Raven. She's cool._

* * *

My name is Raven Reyes and I swear to god whoever the hell you are if you make one move on me I will fucking murder you.

I guess I came into the Family because of Clarke. Or maybe it was _~The film here is cut out~._ Anyway, yeah, I'm in the Family. And it's not half bad. Actually, it's awesome. I actually get food every day.

Ah, shit. I shouldn't have said that.

Oh, well, I'll tell you, Mr. 'Marky'. Yeah. My mom died when I was around eleven. Her friend, Nygel, took me in.

I fucking hate you, Nygel.

She basically sold me whenever she could for anything that got her reputation up. And alcohol. And anything that interested her.

Nygel 'raised' me until I ran away at seventeen after she shot me in the back and paralyzed my left leg. You know something about that, don'tcha, Marky? Anyway, I got a brace from my boyfriend Kyle Wick who's an mechanic.

Did I mention that Nygel was a little more than just 'abusive'? She was murderous. She shot me because I wouldn't do a job for her.

She also killed my first boyfriend, Finn, for sharing his food with me. I'd sneak out at night and I ran into him, and he said I looked hungry and gave me some food. Nygel killed him when I was sixteen, then a year later Wick happened and I ran away to live with him.

While living with him, I met _~the film here is cut out~_ and Clarke, and then she took me to her mother who did surgery to get the bullet out of my back. Then I met Mr. Marky here and Theo, and Theo told me that he called you Marky so now I do too.

 _(Offscreen: "I'm going to kill him.")_

Good luck. I'm Raven, and I'm apparently part of the Family now.


	8. Video 8

_File: Jasper Jordan and Monty Green_

 _Names: Jasper ? Jordan and Monty 'I'm Green for a Reason' Green_

 _Ages: Twenty One (Jordan) Twenty One (Green)_

 _Height: "Tall enough"_

 _Status: Paired at the hip. I can't separate these two if I locked them in different rooms. Gay?_

* * *

Jasper: We are most definitely gay.

Monty: Jasper, I have a girlfriend.

Jasper: Harper doesn't count.

Monty: We are not gay.

Jasper: We're not happy? How sad.

Monty: Why are we here?

Jasper: Because some entity in the sky created us to live on this planet in harmony with each other, but you see how well that's working out?

Monty: No, I mean here, in this conference room.

Jasper: Mr. Dad wants us to explain how we got into the Family.

Monty: Okay, but why is 'family' capitalized? Like, why? Is it... an important 'f'? Or is it like... Mr. Dad is the 'F' and the rest of is are the other letters and we're not as important as Mr. Dad?

 _(Offscreen: "How high are you right now, Monty?")_

Monty: *laughing* There's no ceiling in here.

Jasper: Great job, Monty. Coming to the interview high. You have no professionalism. I, however, am totally drunk right now.

 _(Note: I can't do anything with these idiots.)_

Jasper: We're not idiots.

Monty: Yeah.

Jasper: Just Monty is.

Monty: Hey, who's the one that went to college and got a degree in engineering and who's the one who sits on his ass all day drinking and smoking weed?

Jasper: We got into the Family because of Clarke I think. She likes to run away sometimes and she met us. In an alleyway where we used to live.

 _(Offscreen: "Used to?")_

Monty: I think he meant in the houses we used to live in. Our moms... were, like, dead and our fathers sucked.

Jasper: Literally. *snickers and begins crying*

Monty: Dammit Mr. Dad, you made him sad. It's okay, Jasper.

 _(Offscreen: "Maybe I'll talk to you guys later.")_

 _(Camera turns off.)_


	9. Video 9

_File: Sinclair_

 _Name: ? ? Sinclair_

 _Age: "Like fifty six I don't know man I lost count ages ago."_

 _Height: "How should I know?"_

 _Status: Single man. Closest thing to a parental figure that Raven has. Super chill with everything. He's great. Only goes by 'Sinclair', for some reason._

* * *

Thanks for the compliment, Marcus.

 _(Offscreen: "You're welcome.")_

 _'_ How did I make it into the Family?' Hmm... Because I'm basically Raven's dad. I've known her since she was, like, twelve. She'd come over to my shabby-ass apartment and watch tv wrapped in one of my blankets until it was time to go home.

Actually, the first time I saw her she was doing exactly that.

I'd just put my keys down on the table when I heard the tv on. I walked out into the living room and there she was, asleep. I waited until she woke up to ask her what she was doing there.

She said she'd learned how to break into people's homes and that mine seemed the safest. She was _twelve!_

Anyway, I told her to go home. She left, but the next day she was back. And the next. And the next, and the next. I wasn't going to get rid of her, so I tolerated it. I began putting out leftovers for her from dinner, and soon she would stay and join me for dinner and go home, and some days she wouldn't stay for dinner but just leave when I came home.

Pretty soon she began bringing her boyfriend, Finn. He was cool and joined us for dinner sometimes too.

After a while, he stopped coming. Raven didn't ever talk about it. I assume they broke up-

 _(Offscreen: "Raven's caretaker killed him.")_

(...)

Oh.

Anyway, that's how I know Raven. One day she came to me and told me her plans for running away. She met her new man, Kyle, and also of you guys. She invited me over one day and I just... stuck with them. There you have it. I'm one of the first parents of the Family.


	10. Video 10

**_Please note: I am only doing this interview because Lincoln has apparently been accepted into the Family and I've only just met him. -M.K._**

 _File: Lincoln_

 _Name: Lincoln ? ?_

 _Age: Eighteen_

 _Height: 6' 2"_

 _Status: Currently dating Octavia. I must consult Bellamy about this._

* * *

Hello. My name is Lincoln. I am from a family who deals drugs. They call themselves Grounders.

 _(Note: WHY IS THIS GUY DATING MY OCTAVIA?)_

 _(Note: She is not my daughter. She is not my anything.)_

 _(Note: Never mind. Of course she is I've known her since she was four. Do not question me.)_

Octavia and I met when she was making a run to her friend's house. We clicked. She brought me home with her today, and everyone except you seems to like me.

 _(Offscreen: "I don't not like you. It's just the fact that your other family runs a drug cartel bothers me a little.")_

It bothers lots of people, but I am a good man. I have never done drugs in my life. Bellamy had the hardest time accepting me, however. He is very protective of his sister, which I can understand. My adoptive mother Indra is very protective of me, but she does not say it. She loves me, though. You would like to meet her, Mr. Kane.

Octavia has pushed everyone into accepting me as Family, and I think it has been working out. Thank you, Octavia.


	11. Video 11

_File: Abby Griffin_

 _Name: Abigail Christine Griffin_

 _Age: Thirty Eight_

 _Height: 5' 4"_

 _Status: Currently married happily to her honeysmooches. I mean, uh, currently being the only Mother of the Family._

* * *

Did you seriously need to put 'honeysmooches'?

 _(Offscreen: "Yes.")_

Whatever, Marcus.

I'm Abby Griffin and I'm the mother of the Family- Marcus, Sinclair, Thelonius, Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Lincoln, Bellamy and Octavia. And Wick but he's not official yet. Marcus hasn't done an interview.

 _(Offscreen: "I'm getting there.")_

I know, Marcus. Anyway, I got in the Family because of Marcus. I met him in a forest, burying a dead body. He was, too.

 _(Offscreen: "Abby!")_

I'm just joking, Marcus. I met you in a coffee shop. And I remember that you bumped into me and made me spill my coffee all over my expensive dress. And then you spilled yours too, trying to help me clean up.

We ended up going on a date after that, and then we started a relationship. I learned you liked music, so I brought to to Theo's place- I worked there and you didn't trust Theo at first, but he taught you how to play every instrument and now we live off your records that you sell.

And Jasper and Monty's weed, moonshine, and Jobi Nuts, but we don't talk about that. It does bring in a lot of income, though.

So I eventually married you, after two years of dating. Clarke hates you, by the way.

 _(Offscreen: "I know.")_

And now we have our own little Family. I'm the Mother, and you and Sinclair are the Fathers.

And eventually, I brought in Theo because... well, I don't know if he told you, but his girlfriend ALIE? She broke up with him because he wouldn't leave everything behind for a trip to a mysterious city called 'The City of Light'.

So yeah. This is our Family.

It's little, and it's broken, but still good.

Yeah, still good.


End file.
